Who Knew
by simpleplangrl6
Summary: Kagome is having a hard time with everything. Who will she turn to? rated t just incase. oneshot


Heyyy everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my other story, I have writer's block for that, but here's a little oneshot for you guys. I know it would never happen but in my world it would XD. I was inspired for this by Fresh Prince Of Bel Air, amazing show btw! Well enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A flash of green and white sprinted through the forest without any motion to stop soon. Her breath speeding up, her sobs getting louder.

"_I hate life, I hate life, I hate life…" _Was all that was running through the young priestess's head. Tears stun her eyes as her thoughts replayed what just happened only a few moments ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome slowly climbed out of the bone eater's well. She felt numb as she walked towards the village. _

"_8 years he's been gone, and now he finally cam back only to leave us all again. How can someone be so selfish?" She thought with a sigh. Once she finally arrived at the village she was greeted by our favorite half demon….great._

"_I see you're back again Kagome. Do you actually plan to stay longer then a half a day?" Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She only ignored him and walked to greet Shippo who jumped into her arms._

"_Kagome you're back! I missed you!" Shippo yelled with enthusiasm. _

"_Aw, I missed you too Shippo." Kagome replied with a small smile._

"_Kagome, glad to have you back." Sango said while giving her a hug, which she gladly returned. Kagome looked around for a certain monk but couldn't find him._

"_Hey Sango, do you know where Miro-eh?" Kagome stopped mid sentence with a blush on her cheeks. __**SLAP!**_

"_Miroku you pervert!" She yelled._

"_Ahh, sorry Kagome. Just my way of greeting you." He said while rubbing his cheek._

"_You sure don't seem sorry monk." Sango stated with a glare._

"_Kagome, you didn't even acknowledge me. Are you gonna stay for awhile this time!" Inuyasha barked at her. She only sighed and nodded._

"_Hey you don't need to yell at her you big jerk!" Shippo shouted. Inuyasha's only response was 'feh'. _

"_I was just asking cuz she ain't never around anymore. Care to explain for that Kagome." He said with a sour expression on his face._

"_Just trouble at home." She said while trying not to think about it._

"_That's your excuse? You have barely been here for a week! We have jewel shards we could have been collecting!" He spat in her face. _

"_Inuyasha leave Kagome alone." Miroku said with a stern voice._

"_No…it's ok Miroku, I deserved that. I have been neglecting my responsibilities here." Kagome said with another sigh. She's been doing that a lot lately._

"_Oh please, what could have been so important? Kikyo never let anything come between her duties." Inuyasha asked, while mumbling the last part, but Kagome still heard it._

"_Ok, I didn't deserve that." She said while turning to the half demon with a glare. Inuyasha flinched. "I have gone through hell in the past couple of days and you don't even care do you." Kagome said softly with hate in her voice. _

"_Oh really, why don't you share your tragic story with us." He said sarcastically. This only angered Kagome more._

"_Well for starters, you know how my dad has been gone for like 8 years? Ya, well he decided to show up in our lives again." She started._

"_But isn't that a good thing? You finally have you entire family together again." Sango stated with confusion._

"_You would think so right? Too bad he decided to pack up and leave again the other day. Everything was going great, Souta and him were getting to know each other and have a blast. I had my dad back, but I, for some reason, had a bad feeling about this. I was right. He said he couldn't handle all this and that having a family wasn't for him. I was the only one there when he said it. I was heartbroken. But imagine how my mom must have felt." Kagome finished with tears building up in her eyes, refusing to let them fall._

"_Oh no Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said while pulling her friend into a hug. Miroku looked at her with sympathy. _

"_What's worse is that Souta came home from his friend's house wanting to go to the batting cages with him. I-I had to t-tell him that our dad left and wasn't coming b-back." Kagome stuttered._

"_He obviously doesn't deserve to have a family." Miroku declared. Shippo sat on his shoulder nodding with a sadden expression. _

"_Ok Kagome, I can see how that would upset you, but we've all lost family so quit you whining." Inuyasha said while looking away. 'I don't know what else to say to make her feel better.' (Well Inuyasha, you probably could have said anything better then that) Kagome pulled out of Sango's hug and slowly turned to face him._

"_You're joking right? That's all you have to say to me?" Kagome said while trying not to kill the damn half demon._

"_Come on, you're being so dramatic about this. We all don't have dad's, so suck it up." He replied._

"_There happens to be a distinct difference between us Inuyasha." She said._

"_Oh really, what would that be?" He asked not really caring._

"_At least your dad wanted you! At least he __**loved **__you!" Kagome screamed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo didn't know if they should interfere or not._

"_Not everyone in your life is going to like you Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed back. With a huff he said Indian style turning his back on her thinking he won the argument. Oh, how wrong he was. All of a sudden he felt someone stomping on his back, making him face plant into the ground. The stomps kept on coming making him go deeper into the ground._

"_Inuyasha you jackass! Do you have any idea how it feels to know that your own dad doesn't want you! Do you have any idea how much he's hurt our family! You don't care about anything about yourself, the jewel shards and Kikyo! God, __**I HATE YO**__U!" Kagome yelled finally finished stomping on him, before walking away._

"_Ouch, that looks like it hurt more then if she would have sat him." Shippo said with slight fear in his voice. Miroku and Sango could only nod their heads._

"_H-help. M-me." Inuyasha whispered. However it was muffled by the ground._

_**End Flashback**_

"Ugh what's the point of me even coming here anymore? I have no reason to if Inuyasha is only going to yell at me." Kagome whispered to herself. She finally stopped running. She clutched her bow and arrows to her body. _'I'll just stay here until I've cooled down.' _Kagome thought to herself.

She sat down under a big tree and stared up at the sky, which you can surprisingly see with all these tree's here. A comfortable silence helped her calm down.

_**Snap**_

The sound of a twig being broken in half alerted Kagome. She quickly jumped to her feet and pointed her bow and arrow in the direction of the noise.

"Hey, I'm impressed. I see you've been practicing Ka-Go-Me." Said the mysterious stranger. Kagome gasped when realized who it was.

"B-bankotsu?" She whispered. It was true, standing before her was non other then the leader of the Band of Seven.

"The one and only." He replied with his famous sexy smirk. This caused Kagome's cheeks to slightly turn pink, thankfully Bankotsu didn't notice.

"What are you doing here? Naraku asked you for another favor or something" She asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear. We're done with Naraku. Since it's only me, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu now, we have to break off ties with that bastard if we want to keep living." Bankotsu said with a rather glum expression.

"Oh, I see. Well um good for you then." She said, giving him a small nervous smile. '_Wow he's done working for Naraku. I'm actually kind of, dare I say, proud.' _

"Yep. Aren't you proud." He stated more then asked with a boyish grin.

'_Jeez, can he read my thoughts or something?' _Kagome thought while nodding slightly. "So then why are you here?" She asked.

"Just out for a stroll. I love my brothers and all but sometimes I just need to get away ya know?" Bankotsu asked with an exhausted voice.

"Oh you have no idea." She responded with a slightly angered voice.

"Something troubling you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um no, nothing at all." Kagome said nervously.

"Psh, don't lie. Your eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?" He asked with concern. '_Who would be stupid enough to hurt someone so beautiful' _He questioned.

"It's nothing just stupid drama stuff."

"You can tell me. I'm a pretty good listener." He said with a sincere smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. She sat back down and motioned for him to do the same. They sat close and got comfortable on the cold ground.

"Well basically, my father who walked out on us when I was 5 showed up last week. I thought it was a joke at first…" She began.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was walking home from school Friday and had to make a stop at the grocery store to get dinner. She wanted to get home as fast as possible so she wouldn't miss So You Think You Can Dance _(AN: great show btw! I'm sad Ade got voted off ). _She hastily grabbed what she needed and headed towards the cash register until she bumped into someone. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said without looking to see who it was._

"_That's ok, Kagome." A Man's voice said. She gasped, she recognized that voice. She slowly made eye contact with him._

"_D-d-dad?" Kagome stuttered. _

"_Yes hun, it's me." He smiled. His name is Tak. _

"_I…what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, still shocked to see him after all these years._

"_I, I came to visit. I've missed you, your mother, and Souta." He said while lowering his head._

"_Oh? I bet you wouldn't if you hadn't of left you jerk." Kagome whispered, her voice dripping with venom. _

"_Kagome, I'm sorry. I was scared then. But I'm different now. Please, let us go somewhere to talk." Tak begged. Against her better judgment, Kagome nodded._

_**End Flashback**_

"And so that's how it started. I truly thought he was a changed man. He was there for us. Like a real father. He and Souta were getting along great. Even my mom seemed happy to see him again. I thought we could all be a family again. That is, until I saw him leaving a couple of nights ago with his suitcase." Kagome said while tears were welling up in her eyes. Bankotsu listened to her intently.

_**Flashback**_

_Tak slowly walked out of the house, making sure not to wake anyone. Too bad he forgot Kagome was out at the movies, and she was just now getting home and saw him._

"_Hey dad. Where are you going?" She asked._

"_Oh, Kagome. I uh, I'm just going for a walk. It's a beautiful night." He answered, fidgeting slightly. _

"_Oh really huh? With your suitcase?" She said with sarcasm. Tak bent his head in shame. Shame for what he was doing, or shame for getting caught, Kagome didn't know. _

"_Look, I thought I could handle this, but I guess not." He tried to explain._

"_You can't just leave again!" Kagome half shouted/half whispered trying not to disturb anyone else. _

"_You don't need me. You grew up just fine without me being there." Tak said angrily. _

"_I was 5. I needed a father. Why couldn't you be one for me?!" She asked desperately._

"_Why?! You wanna know why! It's because I don't want a daughter! I don't want a son! I don't want anything to do with a family." He said without holding back. Kagome chocked down a sob._

"_Well then. Leave. We don't need you here anymore you bastard." Kagome said walking around him to get inside._

"_Kagome. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Take care of yourself hun." He said with a small smile._

"_You too, __**Tak**__." She replied, practically spitting out his name. With that she slammed the door in his face._

_**End Flashback**_

"So that's that. He left without a second thought. I didn't know how I was going to tell Souta. I didn't know how I was going to tell my mom. They were heartbroken." Kagome finished with tears running down her face. Bankotsu felt so torn. He didn't know what to do.

"Kagome I know exactly what you're feeling?" He whispered looking down.

"Y-you do?" She asked with widen eyes.

"I do. Nobody knows this about me, not even Jakotsu. You see when I was younger my mom ran out on me and my dad. It was like someone punched me in the stomach. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault. She and my dad were happy together. Then they had me and I thought maybe that's why she left. But you know what? I was wrong. My dad told me she left because she had her own problems and that she wasn't ready for a family at all. It wasn't my fault she left. It wasn't my dad's fault she left. And it wasn't your fault your dad left. It's nobody's fault. So don't blame yourself. If anything he doesn't deserve to have such a loving family. He's going to regret ever hurting you Kagome." Bankotsu said fiercely. Kagome looked up into his eyes. She saw concern, sadness, a little bit of anger, and was that love? No it couldn't be.

"Thank you Bankotsu. You have no idea what that means to me. Inuyasha didn't help me at all." Kagome said with a slight sad voice.

"Heh, I'm better then that mutt. No offense." He said with a smirk tugging at the side of his lips. Kagome was still so angry with Inuyasha she could care less if he was insulted.

"No offense taken. You are better at comforting people, I'll give you that." She replied with a small smile.

"I have my moments." He said, smirk now spreading across his gorgeous face.

"Well I guess I should be getting back. Sango is probably worried about me." Kagome stated while getting up. Bankotsu did the same.

"Yea, better go make sure Renkotsu hasn't killed Jakotsu yet." He said with a chuckle. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She also couldn't help but give Bankotsu a hug, Said ex-mercenary was surprised but smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Her body fit perfectly against his, as if they were made for each other. _'She's so warm' _Was all he could think.

As they pulled away reluctantly they started deep into each others eyes. Their faces slowly got closer and closer until-

"Kagome!" Sango's voice echoed through the forest snapping the two teens out of their trance.

"I should probably go. Thank you again for everything, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me." Kagome finished with a smile.

"Anytime. Hope to see you soon Kagome." Bankotsu said with a smirk while walking away. Kagome watched him until he was out of site.

"Kagome! There you are I was worried sick about you." Sango said running up to her.

"I'm sorry I just needed to cool off, but I'm fine now." Kagome said trying to reassure her.

"Ok good. Are you ready to go back?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but lets take our time. I have a lot to tell you." Kagome said with a smile while thinking out her blue eyed friend. '_I hope to see you again soon Bankotsu.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and the end! I hope you liked it. I might be doing a sequel to this. So look out for that :D please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
